G-boys, School Boys
by Kat Barton
Summary: Ok, this is weird, I thought it up some months ago, it's probably been done before, it title pretty much explains it all. G-boys go to a high school. On yes, this is just the first chapter! If you want me to continue, just say so!^^ R&R please!


G-boyz, school boyz.html G-BOYS, SCHOOL BOYS   
disclaimer don't own Gundam Wing, this is just some weird little fic I thought up some time or other, I don't really know if it's ok, good, or bad...   
"...." Trowa told the other gundam boys. "Quatrrrrrreeeeee! What's he saying? Trans!" Duo whined. ".., ..... .."   
".. .... ... .... ........"   
"....., .... ....?"   
".... . .. .. .. ... .........."   
"....?"   
Quatre?"   
"......!!!!!"   
"..... .....?   
"... .......!"   
".. .... ......."   
"Um....Quatre?"   
"........"   
"Quatre!?"   
"............"   
"QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!"   
"What?!" Quatre asked. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO SAYING?!?!!?!?!?!!?" They all asked at the same time. Quatre cringed.   
"We got new mission orders."   
"So.....?"   
"Oz has a new base supposedly....."   
"Alright, so we attack at........?"   
"No, we don't know if it's deffinate, but first we have to investigate......"   
"Where's the base?"   
"A school...."   
"Alright, what kind?"   
"A private highschool......."   
"Anything special about it?"   
"Yes.......IT'S A GIRLS' SCHOOL!!!!!!!!"   
Quatre blurted out as the gundam boys did the anime-shock. "What.....did.........you.....SAY?!?!!?!?!?!!!?!?!!?!?!?!?" Everyone bombarded poor Quatre with questions. "Ok! Listen to me! We will enroll in one week, but first we gotta make ourselves look like girls!!!!" He shouted. "INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!I HAVE TO DRESS IN DRAG!!!!!!!!" Wufei shouted. "Oh you make it sound so much better, Wu-man." Duo said sarcastically. "DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!" Wufei shouted again. Heero turned to Quatre. "Misson.....-he shuddered.-.......accepted." Heero told him with some reluctance. "Uggg...I'm gonna regret this....." Duo groaned. ".....But....I'll do it......" He agreed. "..." Trowa said. "Ok,Trowa.That's good." He said. "Hmp...injustice.....but it's a misson....ok, ok, I'll go....." Said Wufei. "Well, to the beauty parlor everyone......" Quatre cringed. "UGH!" Duo groaned.   
~*~AT THE BEAUTY PARLOR~*~   
"Well, well, looks like we have some new ones, Bebe." The girl from behind the counter told another girl who was washing someone's' hair. "Yer right, Lori. Must be homo's." Bebe told Lori. At this, Duo exploded. "GGGGRRRR! WE ARE NOT GAY [1]! IT'S AN UNDERCOVER MISSION AND WE GOTTA LOOK LIKE GIRLS!!!!" Heero clapped his hand over Duo's mouth. "Shut up, Baka!!!" Heero muttered under his breath. "Hmp!" "We're here to make us look like girls." Wufei said, rather reluctantly. "Well, well, ponytail, hop on to Ms. Lori's chair-of-wonders!" Lori ordered and pointed to a chair. Then Bebe turned to Quatre. "You and braid boy look fine, we just have to touch you up a bit, y'know, put some make-up here, teach ya to act, talk, look like a woman....and other random things...And you two....are gonna need a LOT of work....." She looked at Heero and Trowa. "I resent this..." Trowa muttered to Heero. "Why do we have to do this...?" Groaned Heero as he was led away to the back room, where they worked on him for about an hour before he came out...   
looking exactly like a girl.   
"WAI!" Trowa screamed. "Shut up." Heero snapped to Trowa, who was now laughing. "Hey you, bang boy! Yer turn!" Bebe said and dragged a rather frightened Trowa away....   
~*~*~   
"GET BACK HERE!!!"   
"NO! GO AWAY, ONNA!"   
"HOW DARE YOU!"   
"WEAK ONNA! STOP IT!"   
"PUNISHMENT!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"   
Wufei screamed as Lori chased him around the room, trying to fix his hair. She finally sat him down, strapped him to the chair, and put some blush on his face.   
Poor Wufei...   
~*~*~   
"I'm scared, Duo."   
"So am I, Quatre. So am I."   
"WHY are we doing this again?"   
"Who knows?"   
"Not me."   
"Ditto."   
Duo and Quatre were still sitting in the waiting room, very scared. A billion questions in mind, one of them was; "WHY THE HECK ARE WE DOING THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" and things like that.   
  


Ok, it was short, most are OOC, but oh well! BUWAHAHAHA! *cough*Ahem...gomen, but if you want me to continue this, just say so...also, I've got... *shudders* Writer's block. So, the next chapter won't be out for a bit. The ending of this chapter is horrible, I know. But it was the best I could think of for now, OK?! Writer's block kicked in right as I was typing up the last few lines. Oh yeah, for those that read "Kat's Birthday Present", it was a dare, OK? I thought up that really lame fic one night, and my friend read it. We both knew it was horrible so she dared me to put it on FF.net for a few days and I did. The dare's over now!!! BUWAHAHAHAHA! *cough*Ok, I'll shut up now...R&R please! 

[1] This is just my opinion, everybody has their own opinion, it's perfectly natural to express your opinion, and this is mine, I'm expressing it and it's natural. There is nothing you could do to change my mind.   



End file.
